Aloha, Mr and Mrs Howlett
by QueenofOld
Summary: A brief oneshot about the wedding that takes place after the events of my other fic, "The Mess He Made".


**A brief oneshot covering the wedding that takes place after the end of my fic "The Mess He Made". Read it if you haven't already! You might still be able to enjoy this oneshot if you haven't read it though.**

**

* * *

**They had originally planned for just the two of them to go to Hawaii to get married, but when they announced their wedding plans, the professor asked (more like begged) them to allow him to attend...which meant Storm had to come as well.

Once Jubilee found out the professor and Storm were going, she begged and pleaded for the professor to pay for her plane ticket so that she could see her best friend get married. She promised to tutor and teach for free for a month in return for a plane ticket and hotel fees. He agreed, which made Marie immensely happy.

Logan was just happy that Marie had finally decided on a date and location. All he wanted was her...all of the extra crap was fine with him as long as it made her happy.

The professor volunteered to contribute some money toward the wedding...possibly because he thought of Marie as a daughter, or possibly because he still felt guilty about keeping Logan's past from him, but either way, the couple agreed.

Logan had already spent thousands of dollars on a ring...he at least wanted to make it through the wedding with a cent to his name, so he welcomed all the help he could get at this point.

When the professor found out what kind of hotel Marie and Logan originally booked, he convinced them to cancel their reservations and immediately got them booked into a five star resort that handled destination weddings.

Everything was planned before they took off.

When they all landed in Hawaii, Logan didn't even crave a cigar. The air was delicious there.

Once they reached the hotel and checked in, Logan paused before putting the keycard in the door, "Shouldn't I care you across the threshold or somethin'?"

Marie laughed and shook her head, "Not until after the wedding."

He smirked, "How about I just practice?"

He opened the door and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder caveman style. She giggled uncontrollably and smacked his ass as he carried her into the room and let the door shut behind them while she yelled, "You're doin' it wrong!"

When Logan entered the room, he raised his brows, "Holy shit this is a nice room."

Marie, who was still on his shoulder, laughed, "Would ya mind puttin' me down so I can see it?"

Logan growled playfully as he threw her onto the bed, "We got better things to see, kid."

He began kissing her neck as he laid on top of her and began groping her body. She pushed against his chest and giggled, "Come on baby...let's wait until you make me an honest woman..."

He whispered as he trailed kisses over her neck, "Honesty is overrated..."

She moaned softly and closed her eyes as she began to settle down beneath him. She pushed him off when the hotel manager knocked on their door to personally deliver their bags, welcome them to the resort and deliver a pass for complimentary couples massages at their spa.

Logan was never one to enjoy opulence or luxury, but a few hours into their five star destination wedding, he and Marie were laying across from each other receiving their massages.

She smiled lazily at him as he reached over and took her hand, whispering, "I could get used to this, kid."  


* * *

The next morning, Marie left early to go get ready with Storm and Jubilee. The professor arrived at his room and smiled, "No cold feet here, I presume?"

Logan shook his head, "Nah...I'm good...I wanted to thank you for uh...for making all her dreams come true. It's no secret we wouldn't have been able to afford something this amazing without you."

"Logan, honestly...it's the least I could do. Marie is like a daughter to me and you've been an integral part of the school since..."

Logan cautiously finished the professor's sentence as his voice trailed off, "Since Scott and Jean passed..."

The professor nodded mutely for a second then looked at him, "I'm sorry for keeping your past from you, Logan."

Logan shook his head, "It's fine, Chuck. It worked out for the better...I know you had your reasons..." There was a long moment of silence before Logan spoke again, "Marie wanted to ask you if you would walk her down the aisle this afternoon."

The professor put a hand on his heart as his breath caught in his throat, "I-I-I'd be honored."  


* * *

Marie wore her hair in a loose braid down her back and her dress was white, strapless and casual.

Simple and perfect in his eyes.

He wore a white linen shirt and khaki pants. Everyone was barefoot, just the way Marie wanted.

She walked down the beach on the professor's arm as a ukulele player played his version of the wedding march. Jubilee took pictures that Logan was sure would end up on Book Face...or whatever that website she was always on was called.

Marie smiled widely as the professor transferred her hand to Logan's, "Hey handsome."

He smirked, "Hey yourself, gorgeous."

The ceremony was sweet and to the point. Storm and Jubilee cried their eyes out as the two exchanged vows and the professor smiled on proudly.

When they were pronounced man and wife and kissed, their wedding party of three clapped and cheered before they all walked back up to the resort for a celebratory dinner at the hotel's beachside restaurant.

When they returned to their room, the concierge delivered complimentary champagne and chocolate covered strawberries after thanking them for choosing to celebrate their "special day" at the resort.

Logan and Marie stripped down and got into the ultra plush terry cloth bathrobes that had been hanging in the bathroom.

He stared at Marie as she walked to the balcony and sipped on her champagne. He was instantly hard when he watched her bring a large, juicy, chocolate colored strawberry to her lips.

He slowly walked up behind her and opened his robe a little to let his erection out. She jumped as he pulled up her robe just enough to slightly expose her ass.

"Baby! Someone will see!"

He leaned forward as his dick brushed against her ass, "Who the hell cares? We're married now...Mrs. Howlett."

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, giving him the go ahead before she put her champagne down and gripped the railing in front of her, "Call me Mrs. Howlett again..."

He pushed himself inside of her and began slowly and deliberately thrusting in and out before leaning in and whispering, "Mrs. Howlett..."  


* * *

**Review please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
